Ask Oil and Time REDUX
by AquaDragon76 -SierraBot97
Summary: Time Man and Oil Man are back after a long hiatus!
1. 1: Tying Up Loose Ends

**((NOTE: Yeah, apparently the network card WASN'T busted. My computer was just being mean...but that really doesn't matter now, since the fic is up anyway!))**

Aqua(me!) : Hey, everybody! I'm back from the dead! Yay! …okay, not from the dead, but from a really, really long period of absence, partially from not being able to log back in to my old account, and partially because school, other fandoms, and personal issues sort of dragged me away from FF dot net. But nonetheless, I am back. And to celebrate, I'm reviving the surprisingly popular "Ask Oil and Time" fic!

Rhythm(my OC) : Hooray! ^^

Time Man: *sarcastically* Oh, joy….more of my time wasted.

Oil Man: Hey, lighten up, bro! It wasn't that bad last time!

Aqua: Before I open this fic up for reviews, I'm going to take some of the reviews that were sent in after I discontinued the original story, and Time and Oil _(and Rhythm for this chapter only)_ will finally give you answers. I might also throw in some already answered questions that I feel had weak answers. If you don't understand what's going on, or you don't know who Rhythm is, go read the original fic-

Time: Stop stalling and get it over with!

Aqua: Okay, okay! One last thing! Would you do the honor of reading the disclaimer, Time?

Time: *sigh* I suppose. Megaman and all related characters and concepts belong to Capcom. The only thing the author owns is the story and her OC, Rhythm.

Aqua: Awesome. Now, on with the questions!

**From jdj:**

**do you think that shadow blade is cheap**

Time: Shadow Blade? Well, let's see. Can be shot in five different directions, has two uses per each unit of weapon energy which adds up to fifty-six uses with full weapon energy, returns to you like a boomerang…yes, I'd say it's very cheap.

Oil: From what Rock says, it's tied with the Metal Blade on the cheap weapons list.

Rhythm: Oh, definitely.

**witch game would you play first:megaman x1,megaman zero 1,megaman zx,megaman 64,megaman starforce or megman battle network**

Time: If I ever had time for video games, the first I'd play would likely be Battle Network. It seems interesting. [In his mind: Maybe Dr. Light will get it for me for Christmas this year…]

Oil: Yeah, Battle Network does look pretty cool!

Rhythm: Megaman X1 for me! X's design is awesome! Though, I can't help but think he looks familiar somehow, and not just because he looks like Rock…

Time & Oil: Yeah…

**From ZombiePossum13:**

**How would you react if you walked into a room and saw Megaman having sex with Roll?**

Time & Oil: *wide eyed and blushing* NEXT QUESTION!

**From ZombiePossum13:**

**what came first? the chicken or the egg?**

Time, Oil & Rhythm: _…Really?_

**From NightmareSyndrom:**

**Hello once again, Oil, Time. And greetings to you, Rhythm.**

**Rhythm, have you Roll and Splash ever gone on a girls night out? If so, what do you usually do?**

Rhythm: We do have girls nights out, on occasion. It's a bit difficult to take Splash along though since, you know, lack of legs and all that. We do what you'd expect one to do on a girls night out, y'know, makeovers, watching our favorite shows, that kind of thing.

**Oil, where did you get that scarf? My current one is rather worn.**

Rhythm: I actually want to know where you got that scarf, too.

Oil: My scarf? Well, I had it when I was first activated, so I think either Dr. Light or Roll made it as part of my design. I think I've seen scarves that are somewhat similar at a few superstores though.

**Rhythm, What's you favorite food?**

Rhythm: My favorite food, huh? Hm, that's a toughie….*thinks for a minute or two*…I have a fondness for Cajun food, especially crawfish!

**Rhythm, what's your greatest fear?**

My greatest fear is losing my family. *hugs Time and Oil close*

*Cue "D'awwww"'s*

Time: *giving his sister a rather awkward half-smile and blushing* W-well, that's—that's very touching, Rhythm.

Oil: *hugging his sister back* Couldn't live without you either, sis~!

**Rhythm, what Robot master do you like the least?**

Rhythm: *smiles and lets her brothers go* The robot master I like the least? Um…

*thought bubble appears with the image of Tengu Man destroying the lab and harassing Rush, only to get attacked by the Light family*

…yeah, definitely Tengu Man. He's arrogant, loud, and destructive. And he tried to hurt Rush.

_((A/N: Not to mention he is a huge PAIN to defeat in Megaman and Bass, and he has an obnoxious voice in Megaman 8))_

**Rhythm, what do you do in your spare time?**

Rhythm: Anyways…in my spare time I enjoy practicing on my keytar, usually with Time tutoring me. I also like to doodle, play video games, spend time around Sword Man, and occasionally I'll help Dr. Light in his lab.

**Rhythm, what's you favorite memory?**

My favorite memory is my first meeting with Sword Man. Last winter, a freak snowstorm hit the city one afternoon, and I was caught in the middle of it. While I was trying to make my way home, I unknowingly stumbled into the street and tripped. A truck was coming down the road, somehow able to see me, but I wasn't able to see the truck—or hear it, since the wind was so loud. I was struggling to get up as the cold had jammed my joints. When I saw the truck, it was so close that I was certain it was going to run me over. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact—but the only thing I felt was a hand on my shoulder, warm like a human's hand, but obviously metal. I opened my eyes, and saw him just staring at me with concern. *sigh* I'll never forget that day…

**Rhythm, what is you least favorite memory?**

My least favorite memory? Anything and everything involving Tengu Man or Dr. Wily.

**Time, do you find it somewhat creepy that I'm asking your sister all these semi-personal questions?**

Time: I'm only mildly concerned, seeing as she has a boyfriend already, and most wouldn't want to mess with that, but you could very well be asking these questions simply because you wish to befriend her. Don't think I won't have my eye on you though.

**It looks like my time grows short yet again. Once more I apologize for any misspellings. Ta-ta, and pleasent Nightmares!**

Rhythm: Thanks for all the questions!

**From Azure Neko:**

**Hey again. I'm not feeling witty at the moment.**

**Oil, Rhythm, what are your favorite kinds of candy? I already know Time adores Twix.**

Oil: My favorite candy? Lessee….I'd have to say Mike&Ikes.

Rhythm: I like Skittles myself!

**For all three of you, what are your favorite foods, besides candy?**

Rhythm: I already said what my favorite food is, so only Time and Oil have to answer this one.

Time: My favorite food….fettucine alfredo, I suppose. It's sort of a comfort food to me.

Oil: Pizza, definitely!

**From Marshmallow:**

**Hi guys. I only have one question this time, since others don't like my imagination.**

**If you could do ANYTHING and go ANYWHERE, what would you do and where would you go?**

**Well, I'm off. *Rolls away***

Time: Oh, boy….tough question….assuming it wouldn't cause a time paradox, I'd go back in time and view the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

Oil: I'd go snowboarding down Mount Everest! It'd be awesome!

Rhythm: I'd join the FBI to hunt down aliens!

Time & Oil: *looking at her weirdly*

Rhythm: …What?

Time: Have you been watching Men in Black again?

Rhythm: …..maaayyybeeeee.

Time: *facepalm*

**From Copy Bot:**

**yo,whats up?**

**any way...like i said we fortress guardians are planning to ask you guys some question...**

**so,these are mine:**

**1-if dr wily EVER make a robot master named "woman man"...**

Time, Oil & Rhythm: O_o Uh, NO.

**im gonna surrender to you guys and let dr light change my programing, so that i wont ever remember working for the old coot...**

Time: *raises an eye ridge* How do we know this isn't just a trick to get Dr. Light's most important files? Nevertheless, I suppose we could give you a chance…but we're going to be watching you 24/7.

**2-why do you hate me?**

Rhythm: It's kinda hard not to hate someone who impersonated Rock and made him look evil…

**3-let go and beat elecman up!**

Time: I'm willing to beat up Elec Man any time~

**From TheNameless-V2:**

**Wow, I haven't reviewed in a while.**

**Did you two get the pet Metools I sent you?**

Time: *holding a Metool* Does this answer your question? [In his mind: *SQUEAL* IT'S SO ADORABLE!]

**Remember how the robots used during Megaman 6 were created by scientists around the world instead of Wily? (He stole them during the finals of the 1st anual robot tournament)Well, I created Flameman.**

Rhythm: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You're Flame Man's creator? Well, tell him we said hi!

**Can you two give me the coordinates of Wilys fortress? I need them for the nuke I have aimed at it. Oh, and it has Flashman strapped to it.**

Time: A nuke with Flash Man strapped to it, you say? *evil laugh* The coordinates are—(insert coordinates here).

**XBox 360, or PS3?**

**DS or PSP?**

Time, Oil & Rhythm: Playstation 3 and PSP all the way.

**Oilman, this next question is for you.**

**Would you rather be related to Timeman, or Superman?**

**And...I think thats enough for now.**

Oil: Who would I rather be related to? Well that's easy!

Time: *glances at Oil from the corner of his eye; he thinks Oil would rather be related to Superman*

Oil: …Time Man, of course! Superman is cool and all, but Time's my bro! He and I may fight a lot, but we're still family, and nothing's gonna change that!

*cue "D'awwws" again*

Time: *surprised and touched; smiles slightly at Oil*

**From shadowreploid:**

**Gee, this looks like fun! Hi! I don't think these questions have been asked, so sorry if I'm wrong about that.**

**Okay; Question #1: Rhythm, what question would you like to be asked that you haven't heard yet, and what is the answer?**

Rhythm: Oh, hey! A new reviewer! Hi there! A question I want to be asked? Hm…oh! My favorite band, and the answer is Coldplay.

**Q #2: All-What would your reaction be if Sword Man went insane? (I know, this is an incredibly cruel question.)**

Time, Oil & Rhythm: *all are stunned into silence*

Rhythm: *holding back tears*

Time: *hugs her close, patting her back* It's alright Rhythm, it didn't actually happen; it's just a cruel 'what-if'… *glares at shadowreploid*

_((A/N: Expect an angry Time Man to appear on your doorstep soon. ^^; ))_

**Q #3: Oil-Do you have a favorite brand of oil? If so, what is it?**

Oil: Okay, while Time is comforting our little sis…I don't really have a specific brand of oil that I like.

Rhythm: *sniffling slightly* I-I'm okay…

Time: You're sure?

Rhythm: Y-yeah…

**Q #4: Last question! All-What would your reaction be if Roll announced that she was in love with Forte? (I'm from the same school of thought as Teribane, apparently...)**

Time, Oil & Rhythm: *staring at last question* O_O;

_((A/N: RollxForte ftw!))_

**From LyraMelody:**

**You haven't updated in a long time, you go on vacation or something?**

**1: Whats Elec-pervs biggest fear? I wanna use it against him.**

Time: Elec Man's biggest fear…well, he actually has two: becoming hideous and being trapped in a rubber room.

**2: How would you feel if they continued that old Ruby-Spears Megaman cartoon and had you two as regulars on it, like as good guys?**

Oil: The Ruby-Spears Cartoon? Isn't that the one where-

Time: Ugh, yes, where Cut Man and Guts Man make even lamer puns than usual and Rush is a Scooby Doo rip off. No. Just—no.

**3: Have you seen Fire Man lately, I wanna challange him to SSB(Peach FTW!)**

Rhythm: I think Fire Man was at the city landfill a while ago….

**From The Riddler:**

**Hello. I've spotted this fic a few times and I finnaly decided to reveiw.**

**Question 1: What type of person do you think you are?**

Time: A very punctual person.

Oil: I see myself as someone who's full of personality and generally fun to be around.

Rhythm: I simply see myself as unique. Take that as you will.

**Question 2: Who are your closest friends?**

Oil: Our closest friends? Besides each other and the rest of our family, the Cossacks, the KGN—yes, even Burner Man—and Sword Man.

Time & Rhythm: Agreed.

**Question 3: My goodness, that Marshmellow fellow has some strange ideas. How did you feel about them?**

Time: Marshmellow's ideas...to sum it up, the sky's the limit with them, honestly.

**Question 4: Can you solve the riddle? 'How many fools can a foolish fool fool if the foolish fool could fool fools?'**

Time, Oil & Rhythm: *stare at the riddle* Uhh….next question.

**Question 5: How is your daily life like?**

Time: Our daily life? Pretty much like everyone elses, with some Dr. Wily attacks on occasion.

**Thank you very much for your awnsers. Also, I am a bit dissapointed about the people who are asking about 'Elec-perv'. He may be `evil` to you, but really. Do you actually feel that way? I am not a big fan, but I suppose someone should serve justice to the RM. For example; How would you feel if your role model/ fav. charecter was being flamed? You'd be saying "You troll" or something along those lines, right? Now please, for the sake of my manners; Stop these questions.**

Time: …*sigh* Okay, okay. I don't completely feel that way about Elec Man. He IS still family, after all, and he can be nice…but he's so vain and…perverted that it's really hard to cope with him. Not to mention I'm weak to his weapon.

**From :**

**Man, things got quiet around here, didn't they?**

**Might as well help get you three out of this inactivity.**

**1. One thing has confused me for some time: How is Gutsman weak to Time Slow? It isn't even a real attack, yet he gets blasted like he was hit with a Charge Shot.**

Time: Actually, I'm not even sure why my Time Slow is his weakness. Dr. Light designed the weapons, not me. I'll pass it on to him though, and hopefully he'll get back to us with the answer.

**2. Hypothetical situation: You find Bass seriously injured on the ground. He's somehow become distraught and thinks he doesn't deserve to live. What do you do?**

Rhythm: Well, considering Bass betrayed us once before that way…even then, if he's really, TRULY damaged, we would take him in. Treble too.

**3. If you had your own support robot, like Rock has Rush, what would you want it to be?**

Time: I think we answered the support bot question before, but seeing as this is a new story, we may as well answer again. I'd like to have a robotic cat, like Tango, only female and colored in purple and yellow. Her name would be Tempo.

Oil: I'd like a wolf, kinda like Treble, colored in red and black. I'd name him Fuel!

Rhythm: I'd actually want mine to be a snake. He'd be colored black and green and his name would be Samba.

**4. Not a question, but I feel like should say this. Time, the fact that you slow down time is better than if you actually stopped it. The reason is, being slowed makes the opponent useless if they lose, as they feel like they could've still done something but didn't.**

Time: *smiles* Well, that is true…hmph. Take that, Flash Man!

**From ElecMan**

**Wow.**

**You guys sure have a lot of questions that haven't been answered.**

**So, just to contribute into the pile, I have a question for you all!**

**1. Why are there threats to me on here? I do not remember doing such things to you Timeman!**

Time: Right, and I'm a DWN.

Oil: Uh, Time, I think he's tellin' the truth.

Time: Wait, then who-….I knew Copy Bot was up to something.

**2. Have you guys been talking to a marshmallow? That's just making you look silly.**

Oil: Uh, yeah, we have been talking to Marshmallow….

**3. I'm taken so I wouldn't try to rape any of you. That would just hurt my relationship with- WAIT you guys don't need to know that! :)**

Rhythm: You're taken? Who's the lucky guy or girl? C'mon, tell us!

**Fun fact: Quickman's smileys look angry because of the boomerang on his head. :(**

Time: …you're right. Quick Man smilies do look angry.

Aqua: And that's it for this session! Whew, so much catching up I had to do. But it's back on track, that's what matters! Updates from now on will likely be on Wednesdays and weekends. Until next time, farewell!


	2. 2: Beginning Anew Sorta

Aqua: Only two reviews, but then again, this is still relatively new on the site, not to mention all the ZX fics pushing it back. Before I turn it over to Oil and Time, I need to make something clear: RHYTHM IS NOT A REGULAR CHARACTER. She's only going to show up every now and again. The reason is because this is called "Ask Oil and Time," not "Ask Oil, Time, and Rhythm." I kinda jumped the shark in the last few chapters of the original fic by making her a regular character, and I don't really want that to happen again. Now then, on with the questions!

**From **Vile EXE**: **

**Hey, nice to see that you guys got this up again. I brought in a friend of my own as well. Now where is he?**

Time & Oil: Friend?

**Sky Man (light gray human-faced armored robot with two large wings): *swoops down, barely missing Time, then flies back up, hovering with small flaps of his wings* Nice place you got here!**

Time: *yelps and clings to Oil, then realizes that he's clinging and forcefully shoves Oil away* B-be more careful next time! Honestly….

Oil: *brushes himself off* Nice wings, dude! Flyin's not too shabby either! Whaddaya say we get together sometime and practice some tricks?

**Okay, okay, let's get to questions.**

Time: Yes, let's.

**1. What's your thoughts on Enker, Punk, and Ballade, disregarding the fact that they're Wilybots?**

Time: Well, Enker, Punk and Ballade don't show up that often—which is surprising considering they're the 'Mega Man Killers'—so we actually don't know much about them.

**2. I heard that Dr. Light is making a form converter for Splash, letting her switch between legs and a tail. Might help you guys on your nights out.  
><strong>

Oil: *quietly wolf-whistles*

Time: *jabs him with his elbow* Oil!

Oil: Ow! Jeez, I was joking, Time! Where's your sense of humor?

**Sky Man: And it would make her a dude magnet! Heh-heh!**

Time: I just hope you realize that you risk getting stabbed by Splash's Laser Trident should you attempt to make a move on her.

**3. Time, Rhythm, what's your vehicle of choice? I already know that Oil's is his board.**

Time: A DeLorean.

Oil: *laughs*

Time: *smirks* And you said I don't have a sense of humor.

((A/N: Cookies to whoever gets the reference!))

**4. Sky Man: Hey, I've got one! What do you guys think of flying?  
><strong>

Time: *remembers the hot air balloon incident and shudders* No thanks.

Oil: Flyin' looks fun and all, but I'm fine here on the ground.

**Well, I've got nothing else for now.**

Sky Man: Bring in Blaze Woman next time! I wanna see the looks on their faces when they see her! *laughs*

Time & Oil: Blaze Woman?

***scene with Elec Man, ending with a lightning bolt***

**Sky Man: Rubber-coated wings, dude! See ya! *takes off***

**Okay, I'd better chase after him. Later, guys!**

Time & Oil: *watch the three(?) run off*

**From SuperNova23:**

**Alright, I stumbled across this, and decided to try my hand at this. First off, Elecman is one of my fave Robot Masters. Up there with Star Man.**

Time: That's…nice to know, I suppose?

**Star Man: You called? **

**Hey, Star…On with the questions!**

Time & Oil: Where'd he come from?

**1. Would you like to see other female Robot Masters (Oil, please don't explain. I know what your answer is and why)**

Oil: But I—

Time: They said no.

Oil: *pouts*

Time: Anyway, yes, more female robot masters would be nice, if only to stop all the RM yaoi from popping up…

((A/N: *is one of those yaoi fangirls*))

**2. What's you favourite RM weapon?  
>Star: Star Crash.<br>Not you.**

Oil: Uhh…not sure if this is for us, our sis, or the author…

Time: Yes, please clarify who you're asking the question to. Besides my own weapon, my favorite RM weapon is the Freeze Cracker.

Oil: I think Noise Crush is a pretty cool weapon.

((Aqua: Jeez, it's hard to choose from all of them…I have to say that my favorite RM weapon is the Tengu Blade, not just because it's a fun weapon, at least in my opinion, but also because it resembles a weapon known as a chakram. Not sure if Capcom intended to make it resemble a chakram, but either way, it's really cool!))

**Star: I have a question. Rythym, would you like to go on a date?  
>Don't mind him, he's a romantiscist.(spelling?<strong>

Time & Oil: SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND, SO BACK OFF.

**Star: One last thing. Could you try and get Light to fix me so I'm not unhappy designing Wily's fortresses? I have no time for the things I like.  
>You mean romance novels and musicals?<strong>

Time & Oil: Uhm…?

((A/N: They're a bit confused by this question. Personally, I just think Star Man should ask some of the other DWNs if they'll take over for him. They're not ALL jerks. Take Sword Man, for example.))

**Star: Yes. Any more questions?  
>Yes. One last one. Rythym, what's your weapon and who's it effective against? Who's weapon are you weak to?<strong>

Time & Oil: That's classified information.


	3. 3: Of Fish and Time Paradoxes

Aqua: Hi, again! Everyone having a nice weekend? I know I am, 'cuz I was at the Angels vs. Twins game yesterday~! And, oh man, was it a GREAT game! Not only that, but guess what my folks and I saw when we walked out to the parking lot? A REAL-LIFE DELOREAN, IN PRISTINE CONDITION. And before you say, "Pics or it didn't happen," I got pictures of it on my phone and I'm going to upload them to my deviantart once I figure out how to do that. Granted, they're bad quality pics, but I think they're legible enough(is that the right word? My grammar has been suffering lately for unkown reasons). Anyways, enough about that. On with the questions!

**From Nitro Striker:**

**Still no reviews? *grin* Well, i shall change that!**

**1-Is Mr. X really just Dr. wily in disguise or is he the real deal?**

Time: There may be a real Mr. X, but the one that Rock confronted was indeed Wily.

**2-What's your reaction when the Stardroids attacked?**

Time: We were honestly a bit frightened at first, seeing that they had armor strong enough to deflect a fully-charged buster shot…

Oil: Not to mention just one shot from Terra wiped Rock out completely!

Time: But once Dr. Light gave Rock his Mega Arm upgrade and Rock defeated Mercury*, there was little doubt that he'd come out on top once again.

*((A/N: I always found Mercury the easiest Stardroid to take out first. That, and I love his stage music.))

**3-Ignoring the Jack-Hammering Pogo-Stick, what's your opinion on Quint?**

Time: What was Wily THINKING? Assuming that Quint really is Rock taken from the future and reprogrammed—badly, I may add—if Wily is such an evil genius, WHY DIDN'T HE REALIZE THAT IT WOULD HAVE CAUSED A TIME PARADOX IF QUINT HAD ACTUALLY WON? *rant rant yell rant rant*

Oil: Oh, brother…*rolls his eyes*

**4-Is R-Shadow actually Quint?**

Both: R-Shadow…?

((A/N: Wow, kudos to you for remembering R&F for Wonderswan. I don't really pay much attention to it because the game has no real significance to the Mega Man continuity, and thus I consider it to be non-canon. Heck, I don't even think Capcom themselves consider it canon, because every other classic game is referenced at least once, even the original Rockman and Forte, as of Megaman 9, but not R&F Wonderswan.))

**I'm actually one of the reviewers in the old "Ask Oil and Time" try and guest who i was. Hint: FISH HEADS!**

Oil: Hey, megaxl! Nice to see ya again!

Time: You remembered that?

Oil: Yup!

**And, that's all i got for now.**

**See-ya!**

**From Vile EXE:**

**I'm surprised not many people are reviewing. This story was booming when it first started.**

Aqua: I know, it's really weird! I guess all my regular reviewers lost interest after updates stopped…

**Blaze Woman (red-and-orange armored female robot with long orange hair, very curvaceous figure, and flame-shaped add-ons to her armor): Mmm... Sky Man was right. Not too bad a place you've got here.**

**Blaze Woman: *giggles* *winks***

Time: *wide-eyed and blushing so much his face looks like a tomato; stuttering incoherently*

Oil: *whistles loudly* Heya, babe~ *winks back*

**Okay, question time.**

**1. What's the worst weapon Megaman's ever copied, that you know of?**

Time: *still stunned*

Oil: Uhh, Time? *snaps his fingers in front of Time's face*

Time: *blinks and shakes his head* S-sorry about that…what was the question?

Oil: What's the worst weapon Rock's ever copied, out of the ones we know about.

Time: Well, that's a bit tough to answer, seeing as nearly all the weapons he's ever copied have been useful in one way or another…in my opinion, the worst are the Bubble Lead and the Wind Storm. No, I am not cheating by naming two weapons, because they're practically the same thing, just one is a bubble and the other is a tornado.

Oil: I think the Water Balloon is pretty stupid. I mean, who uses a WATER BALLOON as an actual weapon?

**2. Do you think Wily will EVER give up his plans?**

Both: *look at you, wondering if you're seriously asking that*

Time: He's attempted to take over the world nearly thirty times, likely soon to be thirty-one. I seriously doubt he'll give up until either the world is his or he's dead.

**3. Wily's machines have been getting crazier over time. His ninth one was a dinosaur, and his most recent one was a freakin' pirate ship! What's next?**

Oil: Who knows? A robotic beaver with tooth missiles and laser vision? *snickers*

Time: *snorts and bursts out laughing, falling to the floor; artificial tears form in his eyes from him laughing so hard*

Oil: *stares*

Time: *gets up, now lightly chuckling and wiping the tears from his eyes* I-I'm sorry, but the image of Wily riding around in a robotic beaver-*laughs again*-that was just too much.

**4. Blaze Woman: My turn. *puts hand on hip* What's your favorite thing to do at the beach?**

Time: *slight blush* Well, usually I just lay under an umbrella and read, or play a few tunes on my keytar…

Oil: Surfing, obviously! That, and checking out sweet bots like yourself~

**Blaze Woman: Well, I gotta run. Check you two cuties later. *winks* *walks off***

Time: *whole face goes red and he has a nosebleed and faints*

Oil: Man, she is hot! And I don't just mean her flames~

**Sky Man: *up above, unseen* *laughing hysterically***

**Well, this was fun. I'm out! Later!**


	4. 4: Frisbees are Evil

**From Kristanni20X6:**

**Hey guys! *waves hand wildly* **

Time: Hello.

Oil: Heya!

**(Oh, and sorry, Aqua. I couldn't log in. There were technical difficulties with my email addresses)**

(Aqua: No problem!)

**1. Are you a fan of any Disney movies and if so, which ones?**

Time: I am fond of Disney films, but only the old animated ones. The live action ones sicken me….

Oil: No kiddin'. Look at High School Musical and its sequels.

Time: Ugh. I'd rather not. Now, to answer your question proper, I particularly like Hercules.

Oil: I really like Mulan, and that new one, The Princess and the Frog.

Time: Yes, that one was a nice twist on the classic bedtime story…

**2. JUMP! JUMP! SLIDE! SLIDE!**

*You can hear Rock scream in utter frustration in the next room*

Time & Oil: *slowly look towards the doorway, then back at each other, complete with anime-style sweatdrops*

Time: Ahem. Moving on…

**3. Did you know that you two are in the Archie Comics?**

Time: *oddly irritated* Yes. The author hasn't shut up about it since she saw the variant cover for issue 5. Her squeals are giving me a migraine…

(Aqua: WHY CAN'T MY DAD GET HIS VACATION MONEY SOONER? I WANT A SUBSCRIPTION AND BACK ISSUES! ;_; )

**Well, that's all I got this time! See ya! *random pug runs by* Ooh! Pug! *zips out of the room***

Time & Oil: *watch you run after the puppy*

**From SuperNova23:**

**Alright, taking another shot at this.**

**1. I'm planning on building eight robots for my own use. Where's a ood starting point?**

Time: Well, first off, you want to make sure you have a large enough budget and the right amount of materials before you even think of creating your own robot master line.

Oil: And before that, ya need to lay out some blueprints and figure out what job each bot is gonna do for ya.

**2. You two know that you create a time paradox by not being in Mega Man but you were in Powered Up, right? Since now all robots after the original six, Rock, Roll, and Blues are numbered wrong.**

Time: *is silent for a few seconds, then short-circuits and passes out*

Oil: *pokes him with a stick* Yup, ya broke him. One sec, I need to drag him to Doc Light for repairs. *picks up Time and drags him out of the room*

**INTERMISSION**

*Oil reenters the room, Time following silently behind him*

Oil: Okay, that's taken care of. Now, where were we?

**3. Oilman,how come you can only have one Oil Shot in use at a time? It's a really ineffective tool, unless you're fighting Elecman.**

Oil: Funny, I asked Dr. Light about it while he was repairing Time, and even he didn't give me an answer. I think he's thinking about upgrading my oil shooter…

**4. Oil, can you swim, or just float on your oil?**

Oil: Yeah, I can swim. I just don't do it that often. After all, water and oil don't mix.

**5. Time, does it give you a headache when someone hits the bells on your head?**

Time: *is about to answer*

*Suddenly a Frisbee crashes through the window and hits Time's alarm bells making them ring*

Time: *clutching his head and trying to stop the ringing* Does that answer your question? Ow….

Oil: *trying not to laugh at the comedic timing*

**6. Can you play something for me?**

Time: *takes a few moments to answer as he's still getting over his headache* P-play something? Do you mean on my keytar? Well…I suppose a song or two wouldn't hurt…one moment, please. *leaves; comes back two minutes later with his keytar; sits down and fiddles with the settings for a moment* Alright then. Here it goes.

*plays this: www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=QFOrh6A3B2w remove the spaces and replace (dot) and (slash) with . and / . *

Oil: *claps*

Time: *small smile* Why thank you.


	5. 5: Late Update

Aqua: Hey, guys! Sorry about the late update—

Time: Hmph! You should be. Tardiness is unacceptable.

Aqua: Hush. As I was saying, sorry about the late update, but I had to catch up on some schoolwork. With all the homework I get each night, (mostly from AP World History) I've decided to move regular updates to the weekends only. Now then, on with the questions!

**From Nitro Striker:**

**Hiya!**

Time: Hello again.

Oil: Yo!

***pulls out a crystal ball* I have here with me a magic crystal ball given by Quint, i can see the future!**

Time: *GLARES*

***notice Time glaring* Oh, never mind!*throws it away*.**

Time: Hmph. That's better.

**Uh...Now for the questions?**

**1- So, What was Dr. Wily's most effective plan since he started to "TRY" to take over the world?**

Time: The Roboenza outbreak.

Oil: If Roll hadn't saved her medicine for Rock and Blues, we'd be living in Wily Central instead of Monsteropolis.

**2- I can understand that the Yellow Devil's body is made of many nanobots, but what about the Green Devil?**

Time: All of Wily's Devil robots use the same nanobot technology.

**3- What was Dr Wily like before he went crazy?**

Time: *sadly* It's hard to remember after all the time we've spent fighting against him…

**4- Is there EVER a time when most of the Wily-bots and Wily himself are not hostile?**

Time: They call a temporary truce on 9-11 and holidays.

**Well, that all i got for now.**

**See-ya!**

**From Vile EXE:**

**I'm back, but I think I lost the questions I wrote down. *searches pockets* Oh, here they are.**

**Fighter Man (humanoid robot decked out in yellow-colored armor fashioned like a martial artist's robe, short golden brown hair with a red headband, no gloves or shoes): Kinda butterfingers, aren't ya?**

Time: Another one?

Oil: Heya!

***sweatdrops* Okay, okay.**

**1. I heard tell that Dr. Light's planning on converting Roll into a combat robot like Megaman, only with a different weapon style. What do you guys think about that?**

Time & Oil: *sweatdrop* Scary thought…

**2. Did Dr. Light not think Fire Man through? He's a fire bot that's weak to ice. I'm not insulting anyone here, but that just seems off.**

Time: To be honest, I agree.

Oil: Same here…

**3. I think Dr. Light was smart to change Oil's planned-out color scheme. Not only did the old one look like a stereotype, but I think dark blue suits him better. Black made him look kinda goth.**

Oil: ….no comment.

**4. Fighter Man: Stop me if anyone asked this, but what's your favorite type of martial arts? You don't have to be trained in it to answer.**

Time: I don't know enough about the different types of martial arts to pick a favorite.

Oil: Me either. Sorry, dude.

**Fighter Man: I just have one more thing. *smirks* Either of you two think you can take me on? *cracks knuckles***

Time: *feeling confident* Hmph. I'll gladly take you on. This fight will be over before you can even throw one punch.

Oil: Uh, Time? I don't think you should be underestimating him.

**Fighter Man: *quickly grabs Oil/Time, rapidly punches him four times, then does a judo throw back toward the other* *snaps fingers* They don't call me Fighter Man for nothing.**

Time: *dizzy, slurring* Anyone get the number of that truck…?

Oil: *also dizzy* I told you so…

**Well, that's all I've got for now. Later, guys.**

**Fighter Man: See ya.**

(Aqua: Oh dear…um, give me a few minutes, I need to take these two to Dr. Light for repairs…)

**INTERMISSION**

**From SuperNova23:**

**Alright, more questions:**

**1. Time, do you feel special about being the first charging weapon?**

Time: *shrug* Not really. Charging the Time Slow repeatedly is rather tedious…

**2. Oil, do you play an instrument?**

Oil: Yup! I play electric guitar!

**3. Where do you two like to go on vacation?**

Time: The beach is nice…

Oil: Yeah! I always manage to catch some gnarly waves!

**4. Oil, what's with your suggestive dialouge with Roll?**

Time: *smugly* Yes, Oil. Do tell us.

Oil: *blushing* H-hey! I was under Wily's control! I'd never willingly flirt with Roll!

**5. If you could make a new type of Met, what would it be?**

Time: One that could keep schedules. *In his mind: SO ADORABLE.*

Oil: I already have the Cactus Met…


	6. 6: ANOTHER Late Update

_Aqua: Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy playing catch-up in school, hehe...but what matters now is that I'm back, right? Now then, let's get rollin'!_

**From Megastallion (Brohoof. B3 ):**

**What do you think of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, guys?**

_[Time and Oil just happen to be watching 'Winter Wrap-Up' when the camera starts recording]_

Time: *oblivious to the recording; humming to the tune*

Oil: *laying on his stomach, watching; out of the corner of his eye he notices the little light on the camera is red, and he turns to stare right at the camera* ...hey, Time?

Time: What?

Oil: How long has the video camera been on?

Time: *eyes widen and his face turns red as he turns to look at the camera* W-WHAT? IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE RECORDING YET! *pauses the MLP episode, stomps up to the camera* You saw NOTHING!

_[The recording turns to static for a moment then resumes; Time and Oil are now sitting in two chairs facing the camera; Time is looking away in embarrassment, while Oil is reclining in his chair, acting like what just happened didn't happen.]_

**From SuperNova23:**

**1. If Dr Wily's such a genius, then when he reprogrammed Quint, why didn't he give him all the Robot Master weapons?**

Time: *twitches slightly at the mention of Quint, then gets a puzzled look on his face. He glances at Oil questioningly*

Oil: *looks just as clueless as Time*

Both: *shrug*

**2. Oil, is there such thing as too fast?**

Oil: No way, man!

Time: *looks at Oil accusingly* What about that time you crashed into Dr. Light's supplies cabinet and ended up buried in various tools and metals?

Oil: *flinches and deflates slightly, chuckling sheepishly* Well, yeah...there was that...

**3. Time, how do you feel about Flash/Bright Man?**

Time: I hate Flash Man. He's an arrogant bald...*mumbles* Bright Man is a good friend of mine, though.

**4. Oil, did you put the instant-kill oil fires in Napalm Man's stage?**

Oil: *mischievous grin* Maybe I did, maybe I didn't~ Why? Napalm Man's stage givin' ya a hard time? *chuckles*

**5. (Both) Who's your favorite Robot Master (Not each other, both in weapon and design)**

Time: Hm. Interesting question. *thinks for a moment* Dynamo Man has a design that's both practical and aesthetically pleasing, at least in my opinion. His Lightnig Bolt-yes, Lightnig, not Lightning-is very powerful as well. Though, I hope to never be on the receiving end of it. *shudder*

Oil: Do the Stardroids count? 'Cuz I really dig Mercury's design. I mean, he's like a mini-Yellow Devil! Ya gotta admit that's pretty cool. His Grab Buster's pretty nifty too!

**From Nitro Striker:**

**Hey!**

Time: Hello again. Long time no see.

Oil: Hey man! How's life treatin' ya?

**I saw Bass with a disturbed on his face and he was mumbling something about seeing blueprints of Woman Man in Dr Wily's lab...*shiver***

Both: *horrified looks on their faces*

**Anyway, on with the questions!**

Both: Gladly.

**1- Which is the most intimating looking and most ridiculous looking Wily Machine so far?**

Time: Most intimidating? Wily Machine number six.

Oil: Agreed. I mean, it's a flippin' mashy spike plate with a skull on it! Now, most rediculous looking...Wily Machine World number two. Never heard of it? Look up Megaman The Wily Wars.

**2- Any new news on King?**

Both: No.

**3- Did Duo ever visited?**

No.

**4- I heard of an alternate dimension where time travel, time paradox, and characters who questions plot holes get sent to the rehabilitator are considered a normal thing. Ever heard of it? (hint - its a sprite comic strip)**

Time: *twitch. twitchtwitchtwitch BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH. falls onto the floor*

Oil: *cautiously pokes Time* ...I think you broke him.

**Hmmm, well, I'm out of questions. Well whatever, see ya!**

Oil: Seeya! *starts dragging Time to Dr. Light's lab, then remembers the camera and runs back to turn it off. The recording turns to static.*


	7. 7: Flashback Flashback

_Aqua: HOLY MOLEY! Six reviews in one day? Looks like things are picking up! Awesome!_

_Oil: Heck yeah!_

_Time: Indeed._

_Aqua: Well, let's get to the questions shall we?_

**From PKFlashstorm:**

**Haha, this looks fun. Okay, here are my questions;**

**Oil, Rockman thinks you can and Roll thinks you can't be plugged into anything without exploding. Who's right?**

Oil: ? Really weird question. Rock's right. I can be plugged into things-I kinda have to be able to be plugged into things so Dr. Light can run maintenence checks on me.

**Time, What would happen if You, Bright, and Flash all used your time stoppers at the same time?**

Time: We tried that once actually. It was Bright Man's idea. ...I don't actually remember what happened though.

**Both: What would you do if you had to take the place of 1 other RM and no one could know it was you? Who would you be?**

Time: *devilish grin* Flash Man~ Not only would it be a good opportunity to spy on Dr. Wily, but also a chance for me to humiliate the bald b******!

Oil: Huh, that's a toughie...Probably Quick Man. He's got style and, like his name implies, he's quick!

**From Marshmallow:**

Time: Oh no...please tell me it isn't...

**I'm back, sweethearts, and so are you.**

Time: It is...*sigh* Hello again, Marshmallow.

**Question tiiiime~**

**So!**

**How would you feel if I threw subway sandwiches at you?**

**I can't really because i have no arms**

**i feel so handicapped guys i have no arms or legs**

**it hurts my heart man**

**it hurts :'(**

Both: ...yup. Definitely Marshmallow.

**From Subway Rider:**

**Haha, hey! Nice ta' meet you two! I'm a person who rides the subway on a daily basis; You can call me Emmy!**

Time: Hello there, Emmy.

Oil: Heya!

**Alright, enough dilly dally now...**

**A few questions for you two!**

**1. What are your thoughts on the RMs that are like cars 'n stuff? They're sweet, at least in my opinion.**

Time: They're interesting, but I'm not sure they're very practical...

Oil: They're stylin'! Actually, this question reminded me that Nitro Man still owes me a race...

**2. Have you guys even rode a subway?**

Time: No.

Oil: Me either.

**3. What is your earliest memory?**

Time: Waking up for the first time in Dr. Light's lab.

Oil: Ditto.

**4. Do you get the subway refrences i'm doing, or should I drop more hints in the future?**

Both: ...those are references?

**Thank you for your time guys!**

**Remember; Eat fresh and ride the *coughbattlecough* Subway! :D**

Time: *groan* Bad joke...

Oil: *snickers*

**From Marshmallow (again) :**

**HEY GUYS I JUST ATE SOOOOOOO MUCH CANDY AND I HAVE QUESTIONS**

Time: 0_0; Lord, you're even more hyper than me after eating twenty-five boxes of Mike n' Ikes.

Oil: That's scary.

**HOW DO GUITAR WHEN YOU ARE BATTERY**

Both: What? 0_0

**DO CLOCKS EVER EXPLODE**

Time: *nervously* Um, yes...when they're attached to a bomb-oh lord I just gave you an idea didn't I?

**OIL WHY ARE YOU AWESOME**

Oil: Because I just am~!

**TIME DONT BE A BUTTFACE IT HURTS EVERYONES FEELINGS**

Time: ...not. Saying. Anything.

**DID YOU KNOW THAT ME AND ONE OF THESE REVIEWERS KNOW EACHOTHR**

Both: No?

**WHY IS MY CAPSLOCK STUCK**

Both: How should we know?

**DID YOU KNOW THAT THE QUESTION I JUST ASKED IS LYING AND I'M USING A DSI TO READ FANFICS**

Time: ...okay. Well that was...interesting. Moving on...

**From ElecMan:**

**Curious about my love life?**

**Well, you guys will probably be real shocked when I tell you, so i'll drop a little hit~!**

**He's a hot guy who'll do anything for justice and all that jazz.**

**Mm, he has a nice body too.**

**Ah yes, he is also one serial number under me just to let you know.**

**Have fun you three, and don't do anything bad!**

Both: *think for a moment, then their eyes widen with shock when they realize* YOU AND FIRE MAN ARE AN ITEM?

Time: Oh god I think I need a shower now...*shudder*

**From kirbystarwarior:**

**Hi. I'm a new guy who just started reading this fic yesterday. Anyway, I have multiple questions.**

**1. For both of you, what do you think of each other? P.S. If you're going to beat each other up over this, do it after the chapter.**

Time: While Oil Man can be obnoxious-

Oil: Hey!

Time: -he and I are still brothers, and we care for each other as such.

Oil: Except when you wake me and everyone else up at five in the morning.

Time: Excuse me!

**2. Timeman, why did you get the blue screen of death last chapter(this was posted on 10/7)**

Time: He mentioned-*twitch twitch*-time paradoxes being normal...

Oil: Hey, now, don't have another breakdown on us, Time...

Time: I'm fine, Oil, I'm fine...

**3. For Oilman, what was it like doing what you "did" in chapter 2 of the first Ask Oil and Time?**

**3.5 Timeman, same for you.**

Both: *blush and stammer*

Oil: Well, uh...

Time: NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!

**And 4. What did you feel when you found out you guys were never going to appear in another Megaman Game again?**

Both: *shrug* Meh.

**Anyway, bye.**

Time: Farewell.

Oil: Seeya!


	8. 8: How Can I Froget You Baby? SHOT

_Aqua: Yikes! Six more reviews! I'm pleasantly surprised! :3 Okay! Questions~_

**From Marshmallow:**

**i just realized eating candy makes me a canibal in a way. :(**

**WELL, QUESTION TIME!**

**1. Do you guys play Pokemon Black/White? I wanna challenge you guys.**

Time: Yes, we do own Pokemon Black and White. I wouldn't mind battling sometime.

Oil: Name a time and place, man!

**2. Ever thought of how it would be like to be the opposite gender?**

Both: *silent for a moment* ...awkward.

**3. I have an account here. Try guess it's name. (NO ITS NOT MARSHMALLOW GOSH)**

Time: _That_ certainly narrows it down. *sarcasm what sarcasm*

**4. Time sweetie, would you be kind enough to take care of my darling puppies?**

Time: Huh? Well, I suppose I could...

**Aaand that wraps everything up.**

**Thank you for zuh answers, and remember; don't take candy that's semi open when halloween comes.**

**It's most likely drugged.**

Time: ...thank you for that, uh, valuable advice...

**From Subway Rider:**

**Yo! I'm back and fired up!**

Oil: Hey again, Emmy!

Time: Yes, hello again.

**1. Any crushes yet?**

Time: No. And don't say that I have a crush on Cut Man, that was in the old story and was a result of a yaoi fangirl going wild. *glares at the author*

Oil: There's a certain fire-based RM by the name of Blaze Woman, hehe~

**2. Do you guys like spiders?**

Oil: *shudders* No way, man.

Time: I don't mind them.

**3. DO YOU GUYS LIKE TRAINS? I love trains.**

Oil: *gets this mischievous, somewhat creepy smile on his face*

Time: Oh no, don't you dare make that ref-

Oil: *in a monotone voice* I like trains.

Time: *looks to his right* OH SH-*run over by Charge Man*

Oil: *snickers*

(_Aqua: Whoever gets the reference gets to have Time be their servant for one whole day~_)

**Intermission While Time Man is Being Repaired...Again **

**4. If you could design your own robot master, what/who would you create?**

Time: We got this question before, and the answer is still the same: we can't really think of any ideas for RM designs.

Oil: Really, it's just the author's excuse to be lazy.

(_Aqua: HEY!_)

**5. I am Emmy. I am a subway rider. I wish you could play multiplayer in the megaman games. Because I love combinations of two people working together. Thoughts on this?**

Time: That would actually be a really interesting game. They could've used Mega Man 10 as an opportunity to try that, with it being the first game Proto Man is readily playable in, but they didn't.

**Thanks for you time fellas, Subway Rider signing out!**

**From ElecMan:**

**I told you that it'll be a shocker!**

Time: *GROAN* I thought we were past the puns...

**Well, enough chitchat, here's a little question, broskis!**

Time: ...broski's?

**What was the most recent dream you two have had?**

Time: Most recent dream? Well...I was being chased by something that looked like Thomas the Tank Engine and Charge Man's love child on steroids.

Oil: *stares at Time* ...dude. That's creepy. My most recent dream: I was surfing on a wave of cotton candy.

Time: ...can we trade dreams?

**From kirbystarwarior:**

**I've been reading up, and have realized that there wasn't enough akward moments as there was in the second chapter. Where I had it,so heres my first question.**

**1. Do robots get pregnant? If so, give an example.**

Both: *blush*

Time: Wh-what? Well, um...

Oil: Not sure, we'll get back to you on that.

**2. After this awkwardness is over, here's my next question. Both of you. Who do you think is the worst creation of (Besides Oilman himself)**

Oil: Hey! Ya don't gotta go dissin' me!

Time: Calm down Oil...hmph. Such an insulting question. We don't think any of our siblings are 'the worst'.

Oil: *still a bit miffed*

**3. You were all made for household, and scietific purposes. So what the hell was BOMBMAN meant for?**

Time: Bomb Man was made to be Guts Man's partner. Where Guts Man was designed for construction, Bomb Man was designed for demolition.

**And 4. How come TimeMan isn't on the character search? Is Oilman more important then TimeMan?**

Time: Most likely because the Oilman they're referring to is the cruddy MMPC incarnation...

Oil: Probably.

**Later!**

Oil: Seeya!

Time: Farewell.

**From emotion and reason:**

**emotion and reason: hello! "emotion trips" yip! ow reason: you all right? Emotion: yep!~**

**emotion and reason:ok so now let us begin the question! reason: please note that emotions questions will be marked with an E Emotion: and reeree's will be marked with an R!~**

**E1. what is your favoret thing to do when not working?**

Time: Scheduling and playing my keytar.

Oil: Surfing and skateboarding!

**R1. what is your job. if any.**

Time: I'm designed for studying time travel and manipulating time.

Oil: I work in oil refineries and do odd maintenence jobs here and there.

**... Sooo who going to do number 3?...! one minite please "in the back round you can hear muffled screaing and yelling" Emotion: look who I have hear!~ it's soul! Soul:...? how did you? ah never mind I might as well get on with this so I can returen to my body...**

**S3. do you beleave in ghosts?**

Time: No.

Oil: Not really.

**Emotion: ok soul you can return to your body**

**thank you I am hopeing that no one has found it where I left it!**

**reason: ... "twiches and passes out"**

Time: ...well that was interesting.

**From SuperNova23:**

**Alright once again, more questions.**

**(But first off, Oil, you betray me. Mercury, the jerk, stole my S Tank)**

Oil: Hey, sorry! How was I supposed to know that?

**1. How would you feel about Powered Up 2? (Wouldn't Flash Man be adorable?)**

Time: Powered Up 2 would be interesting. And everyone would be adorable with that drawing style. Even that bald b******...

Oil: The fanbase has been asking for a PU2 for a while. I hope that it actually happens.

**2. Time, how come time paradoxes annoy you so much when you were built to experiment with Time Travel?**

Time: One: Unstable time loop=chaos. Two: They're a headache when you start thinking about them.

**3. Oil, with prices rising at the pumps, is your upkeep cost expensive?**

Oil: Uh, kinda sorta, hehehe...^^;

**4. Who's scarf is cooler? Oil's or Blues' ?**

Oil: *sigh* It hurts a bit to say it, but Blues' scarf is way cooler.

Time: Even I have to admit that.

Oil: *slight glare towards Time*

**5. Not a question but a comment, Oil, your cactus Mets aren't as cute as others. Plus they hurt to hug.**

Time: He has a point.

Oil: *shrug*

**From DVS:**

**What happened to Quint? Did he die, stay with Wily or (re)join the Light family?**

Time: *twitches slightly* None of us are really sure what happened to Quint...

**Are the ninth numbers (Tornado, Splash, etc.) still around? How are they getting along?**

Time: Yes, the ninth-generation RMs are still here. They all get along quite well.

Oil: Can't help but wonder what Jewel and Elec are getting up to on the weekends though...

Time: I don't think I wanna know.

**What are your serial numbers? If they're DLN000A and DLN000B, like in the comics, that would keep the other's serial numbers correct.**

Time: Yes, our serial numbers are DLN000A and DLN000B. A stands for Alpha, B stands for Beta.


	9. 9: Anniversary Reboot!

_Aqua: HAPPY BIRTHDAY-VERSARY MEGAMAN POWERED UP! And welcome back to Ask Oil and Time Redux everybody! Sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth yet again. With my life, it seems like things keep coming up, mostly the fact that I've had to share the computer with my brother, plus I've been abusing my computer time and neglecting my schoolwork like an idiot, so yeah...but guess what? I HAVE A NETBOOK NOW! *whoop whoop* That means I can now update whenever I please, so regular updates will be resuming as of Sunday, March 18th at the latest!_

_Time: Hmph. About time. I can't believe I'm saying this but I was actually beginning to miss answering these insane questions of yours..._

_Oil: Yeah, the lab gets pretty boring after a while..._

**kirbystarwarior**

**I am here again. Here are my questions.**

**1. TimeMan, why do you hate Elecman?**

Time: We've been over this. See the previous chapters.

**2. Both of you, what is your favorite videogame series?(If you're going to say Megaman don't bother)**

Time: I'm not quite sure Okami and Okamiden count as a series, since there are only two games...but I really enjoy playing them nonetheless. Both games are written well, have very good music, and the graphics in Okami are really quite stunning. Plus, it's an interesting look into Japanese folklore.

Oil: I've always liked the Metroid games. Exploring distant planets and blowing up aliens-what's not to like, really? Plus Samus is a hottie, hehe-*smacked by Time* OW! Hey, what was that for? I'm just sayin'!

**3. If Wily was traped in a fire, or toxic fumes or whatever, would you show mercy like Megaman and save him, or leave him there to die?**

Time: The Laws of Robotics force us to aid him.

Oil: Not that we wouldn't LIKE to leave him, though...

Time: Yes, we would like to, but we couldn't.

**4. Oilman and Timeman, who do you think is the most annoying robot master that Megaman has to fight. And do you think it would be easier if you were facing him/her.**

Time: *chuckles* Oh, well...there's always been "that one robot master" in nearly every group of eight...out of all of them...I would say the most difficult would probably be Quick Man due to his spazztic, random attack patterns. Yes, other robot masters had random attack patterns as well, like Slash Man and Needle Man, but they didn't have Quick Man's added advantages of incredible speed and uneven ground to trip up their opponent. Of course, if I had been fighting him instead of Rock, I would have had a large advantage over him due to my Time Slow.

Oil: I have to disagree. Personally, I think Burner Man gave Rock a much harder time. He might not have been as fast as Quick Man, but he was just as unpredictable and devious with his means of attack-ah, listen to me! Now ya got me talkin' like you!

Time: *pretending to be offended* And that's a bad thing?

**5. Oilman, about your Oilslider. Do you keep it like a stuffed animal?**

Oil: Say what now? *confused*

**And last question. If you two were fighting every one of Wily's robots at the same time would you A. Run like hell? B. Join Dr Wily? C. Fight them? Or D. Beg for mercy? Why?**

Time: *brandishes time arrows* Fight! I'd never give Wily the satisfaction of seeing his enemy in a state of weakness!

Oil: *backs away* Run like hell! I'm not stupid enough to take on Wily's entire army at once!

**Anyway, bye. I have a prohect to work on due monday. Later!**

**Vile EXE**

**I'm back, guys! It's been a while.**

**Archer Man: *forest green armor with a Robin Hood-like design, quiver with electric arrows on his back, bow in left hand* So these are the guys that Sky, Blaze, and Fighter told me about. Nice to meet ya. Archer Man's the name.**

Time: *slight smile* Nice to make your acquaintance.

Oil: Yo, wassup, man? *grins and gives a thumbs up*

**Let's get this set.**

**1. You ever been late to anything, Time? As punctual as you are, I could not resist asking.**

Time: *tenses up and averts his eyes; lies* No, no of course not.

Oil: *impish grin* What about last year, when you were late for Roll's Christmas party due to your malfunctioning chronometer?

Time: *face goes red and he starts flinging time arrows at Oil, who takes cover behind a metal box* YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT YOU JERK!

**2. Why is Proto Man still such a loner? I know he doesn't trust Dr. Light, but you'd think he'd be more willing to have a defect that'll blow him to pieces fixed.**

Time: *sigh* He has a really strong independent streak. None of us like it but...

**3. *notices Marshmallow sneaking out* Where are YOU going? *Archer Man fires a Thunder Arrow, zapping Marshmallow***

Time: *snickers* She deserved that.

Oil: ...you really are a jerk, you know that?

Time: Hey, someone in this family has to be.

**4. Do you think advancements in science will allow robots to reproduce? Serious question here, no perverted undertones.**

Time: *blinks* Uh...possibly, if scientists see the need to make it possible for robots to reproduce.

**5. Archer Man: I gotta ask. How's your aim, guys?**

Time: *confident grin; materializes time arrow and throws it at a nearby bullseye; it hits dead center* Perfect. Your turn, Oil. *tosses him a time arrow*

Oil: *catches* Uh, alright, I guess... *tosses; it misses, breaks through a nearby window, and pokes a man's eye out*

Both: O_O;;

Time: I'm never giving you my time arrows again.

**Well, I've got nothing else. *remembers something* Oh yeah. *pulls out a small note and tosses it to Oil, who opens it***

**Note: *includes phone number* Call me. -Blaze Woman**

Oil: SCORE!

**Adios, guys. Hopefully he doesn't drool everywhere. *leaves, followed by Archer Man***

**Oh, and before I forget, the reference in Chapter 8 is from the ASDFer series on YouTube. Funny as all hell, it is!**

Time: *sigh* Well, there's one day of indentured servitude I have to deal with...

**PKFlashstorm**

**ASDF movies.**

**Timeman! Yay! *Jumps on Time's back* LET US GO BUY SMOOTHIES~**

Time: GACK! Ugh...two days of indentured servitude...damn you author...

**Okay, here's my questions. (Agaiiiin)**

**Oilman: Have you ever listened to The Megas or The Protomen? If so, which band is your favorite?**

Oil: Ah, I've only listened to The Megas, but I know Bomb Man listens to the Protomen. Personally I like the Megas better.

**Timeman: How much wood could a Woodman chuck if a Woodman could chuck wood and was actually Quint in disguise?**

Time: As much wood as it takes to fix the time-space-continuum. Or until he breaks Sakugarne, whichever comes first.

**ElecMan**

**You two are getting sillier every time I check on you! Me n' Jewel have friendly hangouts, go shopping.. Do makeovers.. Look at cute guys.. Tell eachother what clothes match and what don't... Spy on our lovlies to check if they're cheating.. And just chill.**

Both: o.o O...kay...

**Well, anyway; Here's my question.**

**Time, tell me the truth. Do you hate me just because you're weak against me?**

Time: No, Elec, that's not the only reason I hate you. While it is a large part of the reason why I hate you, there are also other parts to it: you're vain, you're arrogant, you consider yourself more important than family, and you seem to have this idea that every sentence has to be a work of art. Speak normally for once. This is 20xx, not Shakespearean times, Elec. There, you wanted the truth, I gave you the truth.

**Oh, and Oil? Do you ever wonder if Roll gets a lot of unwanted attention when she goes out? She resembles a human eight times more than us, so I suspect she wouldn't.**

Oil: Nah, probably not. She blends in easily with the crowd.

**Marshmallow**

**Oh! What team do you guys have? What levels? How far are you in the game? WHATS YOUR FAVORITE POKEMON? WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER MINE IS EMMET AND INGO FROM THE BATTLE SUBWAY HEY WE SHOULD TRADE OH MAN DID YOU CATCH ALL THE LEGENDARIES- Oh my, i'm going overboard aren't I?**

**Heheh, I shouldn't drink so much soda.**

_(A/N: SDJJKDSJKKDDSJKFHKFSJKFSD YES INGO AND EMMET RULE. AS OF POSTING THIS CHAPTER I HAVE FINALLY CHALLENGED THE BATTLE SUBWAY. AND IT IS EFFING HARD BUT ALSO EFFING FUUUUUUN)_

Time: S-so many Pokemon questions...

Oil: Jeez, she's way too hyper...

**Subway Rider**

**Geeze Marshmallow, take a chill pill. Sometimes I don't know how these two can get through you without Time bursting with irritation!**

Time: I don't know how I manage to get through these sessions either...

**Well, i'm back fellas, and i'm not so sharp today.**

**Now here's one i've been thinking about for a while; If Megaman copies an ability from other RMs, then how come he doesn't have them anymore in the next games?**

Both: ...*shrug* Ask Rock or Dr. Light.

**Oh, and the refrance was from the asdf movie methinks.**

Time: Three days...

**Marshmallow**

**WAAH! ARCHER MAN, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? ;n;**

**I'M... I'M GONNA TELL ELECMAN THAT YOU DID THAT**

**AND HE'LL SHOCK YOU**

**at least I hope so :(**

Time: I'll tell him to ignore you. *trollface dot jpg*

**kirbystarwarior**

**Oh yeah. When I said who is the worst creation of Dr. Light I meant the weakest. Sorry about offending you guys. Especially you Oilman. Personally, I like you best out of Dr. Light's creations.**

Oil: It's alright. No biggie. *thumbs up*

**DVS**

**So, how are you and your brothers taking to Splash? Her being the first female Robot Master in nine generations. Also, I am absolutely not a TornadoxSplash shipper. Nope. Absolutely not. Methinks I doth protest too much.**

Oil: Oh, Splash fits right in! We all warmed up to her pretty quickly.

Time: Indeed. Rather soft-spoken at times, but mind that Laser Trident of hers.

**Why do you guys hate Quint so much? I like him. In fact, I found him curled up in a back alley, freed from Wily's control. Here he is! be gentle, though. He's gotten a tad timid. *Shoves Quint to Oil and Time***

Quint: *softly* : H-hi...

Time: *stares for a moment* ...hello. *you can hear that he's trying his hardest to be polite and not freak out*

Oil: Hey there, Quint. Sorry about Time. It's not that he hates you in particular, it's just that anything that causes a time paradox makes his logic circuits short out...

Time: *sparks briefly, then passes out*

Quint: !

Oil: ...like that.

Quint: I-is he going to be okay?

Oil: Yeah, don't worry, it's not the first time this has happened...Doc Light'll fix him up in no time.

**Do you guys play TF2 or Minecraft? I'm DLN066 (Yes, Tornado is my favourite Master) on TF2, and ClanSaito on Minecraft, because I'm Japanese and Scottish and proud of it! *Whips out a Claymore and brandishes it menacingly, and straps a katana and wakizashi (or at least that's what I think they're called) to his back***

Time: No, and I don't plan on playing either of them. I have better ways of using my time than wasting it playing pointless online games.

Oil: I tried Minecraft once, but I didn't really like it. I think Jewel Man and Bomb Man play it, though.

**I was particularly verbose there, wasn't I?**

Oil: Yeah, but not nearly as "verbose" as Time.

Time: Again, you say that as though it were a bad thing.

Oil: Sometimes, it is.

**Are Cossack's robots with him or Wily?**

Time: They were restored to their original programming and returned to Cossack after Wily was apprehended.

**Are the tournament robots back with their creators?**

Both: *look at each other questioningly*

Time: Actually, we're not quite sure.

Oil: They never really said whether they were returned or not.

Time: The only one we know the whereabouts of is Centaur Man, and he remained under Dr. Wily's control.

**Is Centaur Man actually a woman robot master, like in that one manga?**

Time: No, every time I've seen him, he's been male. And don't ask if I checked, I won't answer.

**Next time I'll bring my OC Robot Master!**

Time: I look forward to meeting them.

Oil: New faces are always welcome!

**SuperNova23**

**Alright, you know the drill:**

**1. Why are water weapons always the worst? (Hi Dslt Water)**

Both: *shrug*

**2. Oil, could you go faste then Mach 1?**

Oil: Probably not. I was designed as a maintenence bot, not a racer. My body wouldn't be able to handle it.

**3. Does Ice's personality split ever confuse/annoy you?**

Time: Occasionally, but we've gotten used to it.

Oil: It's kinda scary sometimes, though...

**4. What does Ringman do now since he was made to kill Megaman?**

Time: Ring Man? I'm not sure to be honest...Haven't seen him around lately...

**5. Favorite Wily Castle boss? (Mine is the giant Met from Megaman 4, Wily Castle 1)**

Time: Oh, this'll be a tough choice to make. Hmm...I guess the Mecha Dragon from Megaman 2.

Oil: I thought the Block Devil from Megaman 10 was pretty cool.

**Kristanni20x6**

**Hey guys! It's been a while. Well, I got some more questions.**

**1. What is your opinion on Slashman?**

Time: I haven't actually met him in person, but I've seen footage of Rock's battle with him...he's pretty insane in battle to say the least...

**2. Have either of you heard or read the Twilight series (I have and I ragequitted before I finished the first chapter)?**

Both: VAMPIRES. DO. NOT. SPARKLE.

**3. What is your opinon on TV nowadays?**

Time: There are still some good shows on television, like on TNT, USA, SciFi...

Oil: Yeah, if you want boring...

Time: *huffs* Well excuse me for having taste.

**4. Do you like thunderstorms?**

Time: *shakes head* No! Definitely not! *suddenly hears a thunderclap; squeaks and hides under a nearby table*

Oil: *snickers and holds up a tape recorder that's playing the thunderclap sound effect on loop*

Time: *blushes and glares at Oil* That wasn't funny!

**5. Hey Timeman, I ship Proto/Time. What do you think about that?**

Time: *angry blush* W-WHAT IS WITH YOU FANGIRLS?

**Alrighty, that s all I questions I have. Until next time! *runs out of the room***

**Golden Lucario**

**Hi! first time reviewing! anyways, ill be bringing one of MY 8 RMs when i review. this time ive brought Flare man with me * Flare man is za red,orange,and yellow robot that looks like a sword man/ magma man hybrid***

**Flare: Hiya guys!**

Time: Hello. It's nice to meet you.

Oil: Heya!

**Now onto the questions.**

**Q#1: What are your thoughts on Burner man?**

**Flare: Hes awesome cuz he likes to burn things, like me!**

**Not you Flare**

**Flare: Oh.**

Oil: Insane bunsen burner on crack...

Time: *rolls his eyes* I wouldn't go that far...but yes. That robot needs some mental help.

**Q#2: Oil, why do you spam oil slider so much on hard mode? _**

Oil: *smirks* Why not?

**Q#3: What are your thoughts on Mudkipz? (I herd u liek them)**

Oil: I do liek Mudkipz.

Time: ...No. I like Torchics better.

**Flare: My turn! Do you perfer hot, or cold?**

Time: I like winter more than summer, so, cold I guess.

Oil: I prefer warm more than hot or cold.

**Thats all. Cya later**

**Flare: Later dudes!**

**SuperShadowMario101**

**timeman,chapter 2,back to the future reference,weres my** **cookie?**

Time: I'm probably going to be shot for this, but...THE COOKIE IS A LIE-*broomslapped by Roll* OW! Jeez...overkill much?

Roll: *glares at Time; smiles at SSM101 and hands him his cookie* Here you go! Fresh from the oven~! *skips away*

**S.P.U StarFlight**

**Heeeey, I was wondering,... What's your Chinese Zodiac animal spirit? I'm the year of the (Metal) Rabbit! Heh Heh, JUMPING FLASH!...I'm sorry... Im a raging fangirl for JF!...GOD, I need to shuddup...**

Time: Well, we were all built in the year of the Dragon, but I consider myself a Goat by personality traits.

Oil: Yeah. And I see myself as a Monkey.

**auchami**

**sooo...which one of you two is older?**

Oil: Time was completed two days earlier.

Time: *smug smile*


	10. 10: Slow Start From The Gates

**Vile EXE:**

**Howdy, guys. I mighta got that day of Time doing what I want, but unlike SOME people who come here (glances at PKFlashstorm), I won't make you do anything THAT stupid. Heck, I've only got one thing I want ya to do.**

Time: And what would that be?

**Call Elecman in here. I got a little... surprise for him.**

Time: Oh~? *evil grin* Very well. Elec Man! Come in here for a moment.

Oil: *muttering to himself* And here we go...

Elec: *walks in cautiously* What do you want, Time?

***After Elecman is in* *snickers* All right. Show time. *snaps fingers***

**Ghost Man: *black-and-white armor, clawed hands, white sheet ghost-based helmet, eye areas occupied by black ovals with red pupils, ghostly tail instead of legs* *slowly phases in behind Elecman, remaining slightly transparent* *low ghostly moan* Eleeeeeeeecmaaaaaaaaaan... *Elecman slowly turns around***

Elec: *girly scream; runs away*

***After Elecman runs away* Ahahahahahahah! *doubles over laughing* That was perfect! Hahahaha!**

Time: *rolling on the ground laughing* Th-that was brilliant! Hahahahahaha!

Oil: *leaning against a wall, also laughing* I-I didn't know h-his voice could go that high! Hahahahaha!

**Ghost Man: *phases in fully, converts tail into legs* *small smile* You chose the correct Robot Master for the job...**

***stands up* *calms down* All right, let's get to-Hah hah-the questions... Whew.**

**1. Does Dr. Light have any plans for new Robot Masters? If so, hopefully we don't have a repeat of Wily's ninth incident.**

Time: If he does have plans for new robot masters, we haven't heard anything yet.

Oil: Don't worry about another rebellion happening-he's made sure to tamper-proof all his robots after the Ninth Incident.

**2. Speaking of Wily, how does someone not learn after TEN TIMES that it's pretty much impossible to win against Megaman? It's like someone's forcing him or something.**

Time: I think common sense took a permanent vacation from Wily's mind as soon as insanity moved in.

**3. You ever wiped out on your slider, Oil?**

Oil: Hehe...a few times, yeah...

**4. Ghost Man: It is clear that Elec Man is afraid of ghosts. Are you...? *eyes glow***

Time: ...slightly disconcerted by your presence, but no. Not scared.

Oil: *shakes nervously* Uhh...maybe a little?

***camera flash from above* What the? *looks up***

Time: *mistakes camera flash for lightning; clings to Oil*

Oil: o.o

**Sky Man: *holding a camera* Those faces'll make it big on the Internet! Hah hah! *takes off into the air***

Time: *angrily flings time arrows after Sky Man* You S-O-A-B!

**Ghost Man: I'll tell Psychic Man to blank his camera...**

**Okay, we are outta here for now. Adios! *walks out* *Ghost Man phases out***

**kirbystarwarior**

**I thought this series would never update again. Anyway, here are my questions**

**First to both of you. Which series do you prefer, Megaman Battle Network, or Megaman Starforce, and why?**

Time: We've only played Battle Network, not Starforce, so Battle Network by default.

Oil: We don't have to list reasons since we're not comparing the games, right?

**Second to Timeman. Were you meant to be Dr. Light's personal alarmclock? Because I don't see what other household, or scientific purpose you could be meant for.**

Time: *angry blush* I'm not anyone's alarm clock! I was designed to study the laws of time and space and as an experimental time manipulation unit! The alarm clock motif is meant to be aesthetically pleasing!

Oil: Then why does Roll always use you as her cooking timer?

Time: SHUT UP OIL!

**Third to Oilman. Which thing would you rather do. Kill one of your brothers, or have Fireman set you on fire for at least an hour.**

Oil: *grabs a match* Light me up like it was Hanukkah.

**And final question to both of you. Who do you think would win a fight between the two of you? And why?**

Oil: Time. He's more acrobatic and his weapon is more practical in combat.

Time: ...I can't really argue...

**Well, there's my questions. Later.**

**W**

**Kristanni20X6**

**Hi guys! I'm back for another round!**

**1. Serious question here...what consequences would there be if the Laws of Robotics were to be broken? Or is this not possible?**

Both: *flinch*

Time: That's been a...very touchy subject around here since Bass showed up during the seventh Wily attack.

Oil: He's threatened humans without any signs of remorse or restraint, and he's even attempted to take out his creator once or twice.

Time: As for the consequences of breaking the Laws of Robotics...usually the offenders are scrapped and melted down. *shudders*

**2. Okay, I'm done with being serious now. What is your favorite and least favorite Megaman theme music (It can be a Robot Master theme, a Wily stage theme, main title theme, etc.)**

Time: My favorite theme music is Sheep Man's stage music. My least favorite theme music is the Megaman 4 boss theme, specifically the Game Gear version.

Oil: Fave theme is Tomahawk Man's stage theme. I don't have a least fave.

**3. What would happen if the two of you were to be stuck on a deserted island?**

Time: Stay on opposite sides of the island to keep our sanity.

Oil: You mean your sanity. And I don't drive you all that crazy, do I?

Time: Yes, you do.

**4. JOHN MADDEN. JOHN MADDEN. JOHN MADDEN. FOOTBALL!**

Oil: AEIOU! AEIOU!

Time: HOLLA HOLLA GET DOLLAR. HAHAHA.

**Alright then. That's about does it for now. I think I'll go- *rumbling could be heard along with the distant sounds of barks and yelps* OH SHIT! *runs out of the room as a stampede of pugs flood the room***

_Aqua: Yeah, short chapter this time around, but I'm not surprised. I've been gone for months, so interest has most likely dwindled-especially after RandomGuy flamed my story. Jerk. Nevertheless, updates will keep coming, flames or no flames, as long as your reviews keep coming. So keep sending in your questions!_


End file.
